elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Severin Manor
Severin Manor is a large, Redoran-style manor located in the north-west corner of Raven Rock, midway between the market square and the Earth Stone. Acquisition Initially, it is the home of Vendil Severin, and his family — however, upon completion of the quest Served Cold, Severin Manor is awarded as a home to the Dragonborn by Lleril Morvayn. Advantages and Disadvantages Severin Manor is a fairly large home, with the main advantage of being fully upgraded upon being obtained. There is an antechamber upon entering with a cooking pot at the fireplace, and a large, subterranean second level downstairs. Downstairs on the first left there is a small bedroom containing a small garden with ash yams and scathecraw, a chest and numerous barrels containing both Alchemy ingredients and vegetables. To the right is a full smithing workshop, containing a smelter, a workbench, a grindstone and a tanning rack along with two weapon racks and training dummies. To the right of the smelter there is a large trough containing several of both iron and steel ingots. On the second left there is an alchemy lab, which, along with other assorted ingredients, has six separate lots of fire salts (useful for the quest Stoking the Flames) along with unique ingredients only found on Solstheim. However, there is a lack of ingredients encountered in Skyrim or acquired from Skyrim's wildlife, with only a few assorted mountain flowers and other common alchemy ingredients. An arcane enchanter is on the second right, with six normal weapon plaques and three shields racks surrounding it, more than any other obtainable house. There are also many soul gems, though there are none better than common soul gems. There is one large master bedroom, which has four mannequins, four chests, three display cases, bookshelves and a safe. The mannequins have weapon racks on either side, totaling eight. Storage for the lower level is excellent, with many barrels, chests and urns, as well as weapons racks and mannequins. The lighting, however, is poor in many areas in the basement. Upgrades This house comes fully-equipped, so no upgrades are currently available for purchase. Gallery Severin Manor Master.png|Master Bedroom Severin Manor Guest.png|Guest Bedroom Severin Manor Forge.png|Forge Area Severin Manor Enchanter.png|Enchanting Area Severin Manor Cook.png|Cooking Area Severin Manor Alchemy.png|Alchemy Area Trivia *Despite being one of the Dragonborn's homes, Severin Manor plays 'dungeon' ambient music (there is a mod on the Steam Workshop that replaces the music with the regular Solstheim theme) *Several of the bookcases only allow the use of one shelf. *For lighting in the basement, torches may be dropped or placed in open containers to correct this (the torches will be lit the next time the Dragonborn returns) *Spouses and children cannot be moved here. *There is no Housecarl assigned to the property, because the home is located on Solstheim, which is part of Morrowind. Bugs * Armor with improvements and enchantments may get reset when placed on a mannequin. * Armors (including Dragon Priest masks) can be duplicated when placed on a mannequin ** Left Mannequin closest to the door (viewing from inside the room) does the bug. Mannequin will also reset armor upgrades when duplicated if taken while wearing the armor that it copied, or if stored in container or inventory together with it. ** This may occur with the right mannequin instead. * Sometimes armor can disappear from mannequins and weapons may disappear from weapon racks. * Items may disappear when placed in the chest at the foot of the main bed in the master bedroom. * Sometimes the game freezes while Severin Manor is being approached. **Fix: reload from the last save. **Fix: use the Whirlwind Sprint shout to reach the door. * Sleeping or waiting inside may not be allowed after the house is owned due to being asked to leave. * The beds in Severin Manor will only grant "Rested", as opposed to "Well Rested", as should be the case with an owned bed. * Bodies of people killed before the house is owned might not disappear. * PS3 Some weapons, such as Bloodscythe or Soulrender, can't be placed in weapon racks, and when placed on a plaque it might clip through the wall, drop to the floor, or become inaccessible. * Its possible that upon entry the house doesn't load correctly, leading to the Dragonborn falling through the floor. **Fix: load the autosave. **Fix: If the ground level floor disappears upon leaving the basement, stand on the very edge of the top of the stairs, equip Whirlwind Sprint, shout, and it should carry you far enough to activate the door to leave before you start to fall. The game will then load you outside the house. * Dragon Priest masks that have been put on a mannequin and later taken off may be copied upon return to the manor. * When leaving Severin Manor, game might get stuck on the load screen. * Items placed on mannequins or weapon racks may be shifted upwards a few feet resulting in floating mannequins or weapons that are halfway out of the rack. **Fix: For the floating mannequin just remove an item from it and put it back on the mannequin and gravity should be turned back on. **Fix: For the weapons in racks just remove the weapon and put it back on. This bug is not super common but it has been found to be prominent with the Staff of Magnus. * Severe lag is experienced while approaching the house. Lag can stay permanently during the rest of the game session after entering the house and exiting it. **Fix: Save, exit the game and reload. * Upon entering, the model of one of the mannequins may be moved from it's spot, but it's technically still where it was. * The Severin Family Safe, located next to a shelf to the left of the bed in the master bedroom, may remove enchantments from equipped items being placed into it. Appearances * ru:Поместье Северинов Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Locations